1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection system for flexible flat strip cables, which are increasingly being used in motor vehicles, where they distribute signals and power to individual consuming points sensors and the like, into a system of principal flat strip cables and branch flat strip cables.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Since different wiring diagrams with connection systems are required according to equipment variant and accessories, there is a need for a flexible connection system, which makes it possible to connect branch conductors simply and rapidly to where they are needed. At the same time, it should be possible to make secure contact at low contact resistance.
The present invention accordingly has the purpose of providing a connection system of the type as explained above which, given simple and rapid handling and an uncomplicated construction, makes it possible to make secure contact at low contact resistance.
The present invention is based on the idea of locally stripping the insulation from the flexible flat strip cables and of pressing the stripped areas against one another by means of the cam, where the corresponding areas of contact are pressed against one another by means of the cam and during the process of the closing of the cam, the areas of contact rub against one another over a short distance, so that they clean one another, whereby the contact resistance is reduced.